IPod for My Love Songs
by Hyuugacin
Summary: IPod temuan Hotaru yang di buat dengan bekerja keras selama 7 hari di laboratorium nya, ternyata menyimpan sebuah misteri dengan alur yang sudah direncanakan matang-matang oleh nya. Misteri yang menentukan happy/sad ending cinta weird pairings G.A by me.


**Disclaimer : **I do not own Gakuen Alice FOREVER but, this fict is mine :)

**ONE TIME**

**Pairing : MikanxNatsume  
**

**By : Hyuugacin**

Satu pasang bola mata Crimson itu sedari tadi menekuni gerak gerik Mikan. Mengikuti setiap langkah perpindahan badan ramping milik Mikan yang tidak pernah diam sedetik pun.

Tak pernah sedetik pun ia melepaskan pandangan mata nya kepada gadis yang dicintai nya itu, walaupun berklai-kali terdengar tawa keras Koko, annoying mind reader yang pasti sedang membaca pikirannya saat ini.

Suara lembut sahabat nya, Ruca Nogi, yang memanggilnya berulang kali pun di abaikannya karena, jika ia menggubris panggilan Ruca, ia akan kehilangan momen-momen di saat Mikan tertawa bersama Imai Hotaru, Anna Umenomiya, Sumire Shouda, dan Nonoko Ogasawara, sahabat-sahabat Mikan, walaupun hanya satu detik.

Kalian pasti sudah menebak pemilik bola mata crimson ini bukan?

Ya, ia lah _**Natsume Hyuuga**_, pemilik Fire Alice yang sedang menjalani tahap pubertas nya. Jatuh cinta kepada perempuan yang selama ini di cintai nya, _**Mikan Sakura**_.

Rasa nya normal-normal saja bila seorang anak lelaki menatap perempuan yang ia sukai terus menerus. Tidak ingin melewatkan satu detik pun saat orang yang di sukai nya menangis, tertawa, tersenyum, kesal, dan gembira.

Tapi, itu semua pasti terlihat sangat aneh jika ternyata anak lelaki yang sedang jatuh cinta tersebut adalah Natsume Hyuuga, yang diketahui sebagai Cowok Tertampan di Gakuen Alice, bahkan di seluruh dunia (menurut Sumire Shouda, a.k.a Permy, The President of Natsume and Ruka's Fan Club) dengan rambut hitam nya yang mengilat alami di biarkan acak begitu saja, tak lupa dengan warna bola mata yang tidak di miliki siapapun di dunia ini (kecuali ibu nya yang sangat cantik, Kaoru Hyuuga), Crimson, merah darah, juga dengan postur tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap, nilai tambahan untuk ketampanannya.

Semua orang tahu, tidak ada satu perempuan pun yang di sukai Natsume, secantik apapun mereka. Ia hanya menyukai Mikan, satu-satu nya anak perempuan yang memiliki kecantikan dalam (inner beauty) dan kecantikan luar yang mampu menangkap hati nya.

Ia tak pernah berusaha mengungkapkan perasaanya kepada Mikan, walaupun ia mengetahui Mikan mempunyai perasaan yang sama kepadanya. Ia bukan tipe lelaki yang romantic, seperti membawakanmu bunga dengan surat cinta berwarna pink menggelikan, atau pun menyatakan cinta mu di Central Town, surga perbelanjaan Gakuen Alice di depan teman-temanmu. Konyol sekali bila ia mau melakukan semua hal tersebut yang pastinya akan merusak citra dirinya sebagai seorang Natsume.

Bagi nya, sudah cukup untuk menyukai Mikan tanpa mengungkapkan perasaanya dan mengetahui anak perempuan yang di sukai nya memiliki perasaan yang sama.

"NATSUMEEEE!" Ruca akhirnya kehilangan batas kesabaran setelah berkali-kali memanggil Natsume tetapi sang Fire Caster hanya mengabaikannya dan terus asyik tenggelam dalam lamunannya sendiri.

Natsume, meyadari teriakan sahabatnya, merasa terganggu dan dengan berat hati melepaskan pandangannya dari Mikan.

"Tch, ada apa Ruca? Kau tak bisa melihat aku sedang sibuk?" akhirnya Natsume memberi respons setelah beberapa ratus kali sahabat tersayang nya memanggil.

Ruca mengambil nafasnya sejenak. Sibuk? Bukankah dari tadi Natsume hanya bertopang dagu memandangi Mikan dan tenggelam dengan dunia nya sendiri? Bahkan hari ini, Natsume tidak menyentuh manga terbaru nya dan melelatakkannya begitu saja di atas meja.

Baru saja Ruca akan memulai percakapannya dengan Natsume, ketika terdengar suara tawa Koko yang menggelegar, membuat Ruca dan Natsume memandanginya. Koko terlihat mengendalikan tawa nya ketika melihat raut wajah kesal Natsume dan Ruca yang memberi nya pandangan 'apa-yang-sedang-kau-tertawakan-bodoh?'.

Senyum Goofy khas Koko membuat Natsume ingin membakar mulut nya. Ia tahu pasti Koko membaca pikirannya.

"Kau kenapa Koko?Apa kepalamu terbentur lagi hari ini?" Ruca menaikkan sebelah alis mata nya, memandang Koko yang sudah berhasil menghentikan tawanya.

Natsume memberi Koko pandangan 'jangan-berani-kau-memberi-tahu-pikiranku-atau-kau-tahu-sendiri-akibatnya'

"Oh, Ruca, seharusnya kau mengerti apa yang dikatakan Natsume. Sibuk maksudnya adalah melihat Sakura. Bahkan di dalam pikirannya sebenarnya ia kesal karena kau mengganggu. Silly Little Black Cat.."

Koko, tetaplah Koko the biggest Idiot yang tak pernah belajar dari pengalamannya mencari masalah dengan Natsume. Ia seperti keledai yang selalu jatuh dalam lubang yang sama. Lubang penderitaan.

Ternyata ucapan Koko yang cukup keras bisa di dengar oleh murid-murid kelas lainnya. Bahkan Mikan, Anna, Nonoko, Permy dan Hotaru yang sedang bercakap-cakap menghentikan pembicaraannya sejenak demi melihat sumber suara yang mengganggu obrolan mereka.

Hening...

Ruca berusaha menangkap perkataan Koko sejenak, sementara Koko, setelah memandang seklias raut wajah Natsume, kini mencari cara untuk melarikan diri sebelum bola api itu membakar habis lagi rambut nya.

"Uh, ternyata begitu, g.. gomen Natsume.. aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu mu.. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan sesuatu.." Ruca, tampak merasa bersalah dan ternyata tebakannya benar. Sibuk bagi Natsume adalah memandang Mikan tanpa henti.

Natsume, hanya menunduk menatap meja. Wajah tampannya tertutupi dengan rambut messy hitam nya .

"Kokoo.." bisik nya, sehingga orang lain yang menatap mereka karena penasaran tidak dapat mendengar dengan jelas.

"Ay.. aye captain!"

Hening lagi...

Group anak perempuan yang menatap mereka hanya menaikkan sebelah alis mereka dan melanjukan pembicaraan mereka lagi.

"Yah, kau bilang apa Mikan? Maaf aku tidak mendengar perkataanmu. Mereka benar-benar mengganggu." Anna membuka kembali percakapan wanita mereka.

"Hm, bagaimana kalau seragam cheerleader kita.."

Tetapi lagi-lagi ketenangan mereka terusik mendengar bunyi rebut di sudut ruangan, tempat Natsume, Ruca dan Koko berada

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Natsumeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Hey, seseorang tolong bawakan airrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Hey kau!Jangan hanya menatapku tololll! Ambilkan airrrrrr!"

Koko berlari-lari tak tentu arah ke segala penjuru kelas. Kedua tangannya berusaha menepuk-nepuk sisi rambut nya yang di makan habis oleh kobaran api, tetapi setiap kali tangannya menyentuh kobaran api panas tersebut, ia melepaskannya lagi. "AIRRR! Oh ya ampunnn, hei, kau yang berdiri di sudut kelass! Jangan hanya melihat saja! Ambilkan air goblok!

"Ya ampun! Natsume!" Ruca berlari mengambil begitu saja vas bunga yang berisi air dan menyiramnya ke bagian rambut Koko yang terbakar habis. Bunga-bunga Crissant Mr. Narumi dibiarkannya jatuh mengguyur kepala Koko.

Natsume hanya memutar bola mata nya dan menatap Koko dengan pandangan 'kau-kan-tahu-sendiri-akibatnya-goofy-boy'.

Murid-murid lain yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Koko kini tidak bisa menghentikan tawa nya begitu melihat sebagian rambut Koko habis di makan api. Rambut nya yang berwarna cokelat pasir sebagian menjadi warna hitam. Wajah Koko memerah, dan bernafas lega ketika api yang menjilat sebagian rambut cokelat nya kini sudah hilang walaupun ia tahu ia harus meminta Nonoko untuk membuatkannya lagi ramuan penumbuh rambut.

"Ohhh, Natsume! Lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada Koko!" Mikan, sebagai teman yang perduli menghampiri Koko, menepuk pundaknya seolah-olah Koko adalah anak paling malang korban kekesalan Natsume yang patut di kasihani.

"Yeahh, kau tahu apa yang terjadi ketika Goofy sedang mengganggu seorang Natsume Hyuuga? Rambut nya terbakar habis" Ucap Natsume enteng, seakan-akan itu bukan masalah besar membuat temanmu menderita. Ia mendelikkan mata nya kepada Koko ketika Mikan menanyakan apakah ia baik-baik saja.

"Grrr! Hyuuga, 3 kali dalam seminggu ini kau membakar rambut Koko Loco! Dan ia akan memintaku membuat ramuan penumbuh rambut kembali! Kau tahu tidak, untuk mendapatkan ramuan itu susah sekali dan jika aku tidak membuat ramuan itu, Koko akan menangis-nangis dan berrlutut kepadaku utntuk membuatkanna ramuan itu!" omel Nonoko tanpa henti. Ia tidak perduli jika seseorang yang di damprat nya barusan adalah Natsume Hyuuga. Ia hanya peduli kepada Koko, bahan-bahan untuk membuat ramuan penumbuh rambut, juga laboratorium nya.

Koko di lain pihak tampaknya menikmati belaian lembut tangan Mikan. Ia memejamkan mata nya sejenak untuk merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar di seluruh bagian tubuh nya. Tentu saja semua anak laki-laki di kelas rela menukar semua mainan mereka hanya untuk merasakan belaian tangan Mikan yang akan membuatmu terbang.

Tetapi kemudian, diperhatikannya Natsume yang tengah mendelikkan kedua matanya. Tampak kedua bola mata Crimson nya menyala-nyala terang, seperti kobaran api yang cemerlang.

'Koko, menjauh darinya atau kau akan menjadi Koko Crunch besok pagi' ucap Natsume, via pikirannya sehingga hanya Koko yang dapat mengetahuinya.

Koko menelan ludah. "Hm, Sakura, a.. aku baik baik saja kok... Hmm, tidak perlu khawatir, yang aku perlukan hanya Nonoko untuk membuat ramuan penumbuh rambut dan Perm Perm untuk menenangkanku, hehe.." kekeh Koko sambil berusaha menepis belaian tangan Mikan.

Permy hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat rambut hitam ikal yang mengkilat berguncang kecil. Koko, pacar nya yang konyol memang tak jera berurusan dengan Natsume. Ia, yang mengklaim dirinya sebagai The President Of Natsume and Ruca's Fan Club harus menanggung malu jika Koko sudah berulah.

"Gee, Koko, kapan sih kau mau belajar dari pengalaman?" Sumire menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada nya sambil menghampiri Koko yang hanya meringis kecil ketika melihatnya.

Mikan tersenyum kecil sebelum meninggalkan Koko, Sumire dan Nonoko untuk mengurus kekacauan kecil itu.

Murid-murid yang tadi berguling-guling menertawakan Koko kini kembali sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka. Suasana kembali normal.

Natsume menatap Ruca, yang masih melihat Koko dengan tatapan kasihan bercampur dengan rasa geli.

"Ruca, sebenarnya kau ingin berbicara apa?" Natsume menegakkan badannya, dan kali ini, ia berniat untuk memberikan perhatian kepada Bunny Boy Imai di hadapannya. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak melirikkan kedua bola matanya ke tempat Mikan sedang asyik tertawa, mengundang perhatian murid-murid kelas dengan suaranya yang tidak terlalu 'keras'.

"Oh ya. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan ini. Kemarin Imai memberiku salah satu percobaannya. Dia bilang percobaannya kali ini aman. Tapi kau tahu sendiri kan, ada udang di balik batu kalau Imai sedang memberiku sesuatu." Ruca mengeluarkan sebuah IPod berwarna putih mengilat dari saku celana nya beserta kabel HeadSet dari tas nya.

"Aku ingin kau mencobanya Natsume"

Natsume menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Jadi kau bersusah payah memanggilku hanya untuk memintaku mengetes apakah IPod buatan Imai aman dipakai atau tidak Ruca?"

Ruca terlihat tampak bersalah. Dengan takut ia memandangi Natsume sambil menautkan beberapa jari nya.

"Ne, tolonglah Natsume, aku tidak ingin mati muda..." Ruca memasang senjata andalannya, wajah memelas yang pasti akan membuat Natsume menyerah.

Natsume mengambil atau lebih tepat, merebut IPod tersebut dari tangan Ruca kemudian mengamati IPod itu untuk beberapa menit.

IPod ini terlihat biasa biasa saja. Dengan warna putih mengilat dan tombol-tombol biasa, On/Off, 2 tombol Previous, Mute, Pause, Next dan tombol Volume yang terbuat dari plastic keras di depannya. Layarnya yang hitam mengilat itu tidak mencurigakan. Colokan-colokan untuk kabel nya pun terlihat tidak membahayakan. Tampilannya pun terbilang elegant dengan ukiran I.H.T yang diberi warna abu-abu glitter di bagian belakangnya, dan warna putih nya, bukan warna putih biasa, tetapi Shiny White, begitu juga dengan layarnya yang berwarna hitam, Shiny Black, bukan hitam biasa, sehingga akan bersinar-sinar jika dipantulkan cahaya.

IPod ini jika di lihat dari luar tampak seperti IPod biasa keluaran terbaru. Tapi jika orang awam mengutak-atik bagian dalam nya, maka IPod itu tidak mempunyai rancangan IPod canggih manapun, karena ternyata, di balik kerja keras Hotaru Imai mengurung diri di laboratoriumnya selama 7 hari, tersirat sebuah alur yang sudah direncanakannya.

Natsume menatap IPod itu untuk beberapa detik, mencoba berpikir apa maksud Imai memberikan IPod ini kepada Ruca. Imai sendiri tahu bahwa Ruca sebagai anak Triple Star yang mendapat jatah uang saku banyak bisa membeli IPod sesuka hatinya. Lantas, kenapa ia begitu rela bekerja keras di laboratorium nya hanya untuk membuatkan Ruca sebuah IPod?

"Ne, Natsume, kau berpikir yang sama denganku bukan?" Tanya Ruca setelah melihat raut wajah bingung Natsume.

"Yah, bersiap saja mati kalau kau menggunakannya Ruca." Ucap Natsume enteng dengan kedua bola mata nya masih terpaku kepada IPod putih itu.

Mendengar ucapan Natsume yang enteng, mau tak mau Ruca sweat drop juga. Perkataan Natsume tadi terdengar seperti doa untuk Ruca.

"Natsume! Kau ini mendoakan aku mati ya?" protes Ruca.

Being Natsume, ia mengabaikan Ruca dan masih sibuk mencari keganjilan di IPod I.H.T (Imai Hotaru Technology) tersebut.

Ditelitinya sekali lagi IPod tersebut, dan ZUPP! Mata nya yang jeli akhirnya menangkap suatu keganjilan.

'Kenapa tombol Previous nya ada dua?' Tanya Natsume dalam hati.

Perlahan-lahan, di sentuhnya dua tombol Previous yang berdampingan. Bahannya terbuat dari plastic keras, tapi kalau di tangan Hotaru, tombol Previous itu seperti terbuat dari besi murni.

"Ruca, kemarikan Head Set nya" perintah Natsume, tak peduli bahwa orang yang diperintahnya adalah sahabat nya sendiri.

Ruca sudah mempersiapkannya tadi. Dengan sigap ia mengulurkan Head Set beserta kabel nya kepada Natsume.

Setelah menerima kabel Head Set nya, tanpa membuang waktu, Natsume mencolokkan kabel nya ke colokan yang sudah tersedia dan memasang perangkat Head Set itu tepat di depan telinganya.

"Natsume, hati-hati..." Sejenak Ruca memejamkan kedua mata nya, berdoa agar percobaan Imai kali ini tak berakibat fatal, seperti minggu kemarin saat Natsume berakhir di tempat perawatan rumah sakit karena menjadi kelinci percobaan "Click and Punch Camera".

Ragu-ragu Natsume menekan tombol On dan perlahan, layar yang tadi nya berwarna hitam hidup, mengeluarkan berjuta-juta piksel cahaya. Natsume menutup kedua matanya, menunggu berbagai ancaman yang akan menyiksa diri nya.

Tapi tak terjadi apa-apa, selain tampilnya menu Library pada IPod, seperti tampilan IPod biasa.

Library yang menunjukkan tampilan All Songs, Playlists, Artists, Albums, Genres, Videos, layaknya IPod biasa. Sampai di sini tak ada keganjilan selain dua tombol Previous tadi.

"Tak terjadi apa-apa.." gumam Natsume, dipenuhi rasa kaget.

Dilirknya Ruca sejenak. Heh, Konyol sekali. Ruca masih tetap memejamkan matanya sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya, dan dari mulut tipisnya, ia merapal berbagai doa selamat.

"Oy, Ruca. Buka matamu. Tak perlu khawatir. Aku belum mati." Ucap Natsume, berusaha untuk menahan tawanya melihat Ruca.

Ruca berdoa untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum membuka kedua kelopak mata nya. Dilihatnya Natsume dengan kedua bola mata Cerulean nya. Masih utuh dan tak terluka sedikit pun.

"Fyuhh, kukira kau sedang sekarat Natsume.." Ruca bernafas lega dan mengurt-urut dada nya dengan pelan.

Natsume mencoba memainkan lagu One Time, Justin Bieber. Ia memilih lagu tersebut asal dari beratus-ratus lagu yang ada.

Natsume tak benar-benar mendengarkan music tersebut, ia hanya ingin mengecek tombol tombol IPod.

Lagu mengalun pelan. Tombol Play = Check, Normal.

Lagu terhenti. Tombol Pause = Check, Normal.

Natsume mencoba menaikkan dan menurunkan volume. Tak terjadi apa-apa. Tombol Volume = Check, Normal.

Tombol Mute = Check, Normal

Lagu selanjutnya dengan judul Taylor Swift-You Belong With Me terputar. Tombol Next = Check, Normal

Natsume melihat kedua tombol Previous yang melekat berdmpingan. Ia menekan tombol Previous yang berdekatan dengan tombol Play.

Lagu One Time terulang kembali.

Tombol Previous 1 = Check, Normal.

Hanya tinggal tombol Previous 2. Natsume menekan tombol Pause sejenak untuk melirik tombol Previous 2. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Dikumpulkannya segenap keberaniannya dan sempat diliriknya Ruca menatapnya bingung.

"Semua normal saja kan? Tidak ada yang aneh?" Tanya Ruca, heran mengapa sahabat karib nya masih selamat tanpa luka sedikit pun seperti lebam biru di mata kanan nya, sama seperti kemarin.

"Sejauh ini kau lihat sendiri kan aku belum sekarat atau apa." Ucapan Natsume kembali membuat Ruca bergidik dan kembali merapalkan doa-doa.

Natsume menekan kembali tombol Play setelah tadinya menekan tombol Pause untuk melihat tombol Previous 2.

Dan...

Ketika jari telunjuk Natsume menekan tombol Previous 2...

_**To Be Continue...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Ceritanya akan lanjut lagi ke Songs Fict Part 2 One Time, di mana Natsume mengungkap rahasia di balik IPod I.H.T.

Bukan berarti jadi Two Shot, karena rencana nya, habis Song Fict : One Time mau lanjut lagi ke pairing pairing berikutnya :)

Ini bukan pertama kalinya loh aku bikin fict, karena aku udah pernah nulis The Hyuuga's, tapi MAAF banget, aku terpaksa delete karena gak PD, huhu. Tapi janji, fict yang ini gak bakal di-Delete. Kalau fict ini di Delete, silahkan para readers gampar saya deh *di injek readers karena kesel.

Tapi kalo misalnya pada banyak yang mau baca The Hyuuga's, mau di re-write kok, hehe :D

Oke, selamat membaca dan review ya! Review karena mau liat komen atau kritik dari readers. Flame? Boleh kok :)

Juga ayo dong kirim PM ke aku, and _let's be Friend_ :)

-_**Hyuugacin**_ XOXO


End file.
